


getting older

by Hisana_Runryuu



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, School, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Runryuu/pseuds/Hisana_Runryuu
Summary: Команда Стэна и "Крэйг и эти ребята" часто терпеть друг друга не могут. Но иногда самый лучший совет может дать только такой вот "враг".





	getting older

**Author's Note:**

> На арт (https://static.zerochan.net/South.Park.full.1587870.jpg).   
> По хэдканону: несмотря на то, что являются лидерами противоборствующих компаний, Стэн и Крэйг могут нормально пообщаться, и Крэйг вполне может выслушать нытье Стэна и вправить ему мозги. Стэн это очень ценит, но молчит и не признается.  
> Стэйг в глазах смотрящего. Кто хочет, тот всегда пейринг найдет х)  
> Название - отсылка ко всем известной серии СП "You're getting old"
> 
> Написано команде WTF South Park 2018

— Господи, Марш, — сказал Такер где-то над Стэном. Тот скосил на него глаза, думая, что еще одно слово, и он не выдержит и въебет Такеру бутылкой. Смотреть снизу вверх на этого исполина было тяжело — не то чтобы его лицо было так видно, конечно — и Стэн закрыл глаза, пытаясь дать им отдохнуть.  
  
 _К счастью_ , Такер ничего не сказал. Только вздохнул и сел рядом на бордюр, скинув задницей пару жестянок из-под пива. Они покатились к черному входу школы с неожиданно громким дребезгом, подпрыгивая на мелких камушках.  
  
 _К несчастью_ , Такер ничего не спросил. Стэн слышал, как он зашелестел чем-то в кармане, затем щелкнул зажигалкой, шумно затянулся, выдохнул дым куда-то в сторону и оглушительно замолчал. Просто продолжил терпеливо сидеть и ждать.  
  
Иногда Стэн ненавидел Такера за это.  
  
— Венди, — наконец прервал Стэн тишину, косо взглянув на сигарету у Такера в пальцах. Голос от долгого молчания сел и слегка дребезжал, как недавно укатившиеся жестянки. — Заебала.  
  
Мат соскользнул с языка так естественно, что Стэн на секунду опешил, но затем мысленно махнул на приличия рукой.  
  
При Такере можно.  
  
— А меня — Твик, — согласно кивнул тот в ответ, затянувшись, — но я его хотя бы люблю. — Стэн нахмурился и, высвободив одну руку, потянулся выхватить из его пальцев сигарету, но Такер отвел ее за пределы досягаемости и слегка поморщился. — Бля, Марш, отъебись, это моя последняя. Свои кури.  
  
Стэн мрачно фыркнул, роняя руку. Лезть за пачкой в рюкзак было лениво.  
  
— И Кайл выебывается как не знаю что.  
  
— И Токен. Тоже.  
  
— А Кенни хуй на всё клал. Может, даже буквально, — Стэн хмуро фыркнул.  
  
— На пару с Джимми. Его, походу, ничего в жизни не ебет, кроме стэнд-апов.  
  
Разговор прервался так же быстро, как начался — не на Картмана же жаловаться, в самом деле — и повисло неуютное молчание. По крайней мере, неуютное для Стэна — Такер как ни в чем не бывало медленно потягивал сигарету, уперев тяжелый взгляд в стену школы прямо напротив. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть — и Такер просверлит в ней дыру без всяких лазеров.  
  
Перемена заканчивалась: школьная площадка рядом постепенно пустела и вокруг становилось тише. Настолько, что эта новая тишина будто заглатывала молчание между Стэном и Такером, как море во время прилива — гальку на берегу. По плечам пробежала дрожь, как от пронзительного ветра, и Стэн, не удержавшись, обхватил себя руками, бросив беглый взгляд на Такера. Тот даже не пошевелился.  
  
Стэн вздохнул, сдаваясь. Иногда он спрашивал себя, как Твик может выносить это тяжеловесное молчание Такера.  
  
— Папа, — признал он. — Пьет как не в себя, опять царапает мамину машину по ночам, маму это уже заколебало, дома постоянно мозги всем ебет, пиздец просто, — Стэн вздохнул. — Короче, родаки опять разъехаться хотят. Я уже устал считать, в который раз. И всем похуй, понимаешь? Картману-то понятно, но и Кенни, и даже Кайлу. И мне уже почти тоже. Но, сука, не до конца, и все равно где-то на задворках живет эта ебаная мысль: а вдруг этот раз — последний? Вдруг они больше не съедутся обратно, м?   
  
«Бля, я уже как Твик думаю», — с раздражением подумал Стэн и с силой провел рукой по лицу.   
  
— Короче, я заебался, Такер.   
  
— Как и все мы, Марш, — тот поднялся на ноги, щелчком отправляя бычок в урну у стены школы. — Так что прекращай страдать хуйней и пробухивать деньги и поговори с предками, — затем, подумав, добавил: — И еще жвачку дай, не хотелось бы опять из-за курева у Маки вместо урока сидеть.  
  
Стэн наградил его долгим взглядом.  
  
— Чего, жвачки нет? — фыркнул Такер. — Да хватит меня глазами сверлить. Я почти на что угодно спорю, что ты даже не думал с родаками разговаривать, потому что все равно, мол, не послушают, и лучше потратить время на бухло и еблю чужих мозгов. Чел, мы уже не маленькие как бы, пора учиться разговорами проблемы решать, а не плыть по течению и пафосно страдать от этого.  
  
— Я не пафосно страдаю, — буркнул под нос Стэн, отводя взгляд.   
  
— Но страдаешь, — припечатал Такер. Стэн раздраженно выдохнул, но не нашелся, что ответить.  
  
Он услышал, как Такер, скрипнув кроссовками, развернулся, и вскинул глаза. Было еще кое-что, что уже давно нужно было сказать.  
  
— Крэйг, — тихо позвал Стэн. Тот остановился как вкопанный и оглянулся, удивленно приподняв брови. — Это... Спасибо.  
  
Одно долгое мгновение они почти изучающе смотрели друг на друга. Затем Крэйг моргнул; уголки губ слегка приподнялись, и его обычно жесткое лицо как-то разгладилось, стало расслабленнее и спокойнее, и Стэн незаметно для себя растянул губы в ответ.  
  
Крэйгу очень шла эта его улыбка.  
  
— Да не за что, Стэн. Обращайся.


End file.
